


bleeding ink

by whats1000minus7



Series: random sasuke snippets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Soulmate AU, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1000minus7/pseuds/whats1000minus7
Summary: Sakura stomps in with a snarl, teeth bared and hair disheveled.Sasuke stares unimpressed.(Alternatively; Sasuke draws dicks on her arm to see if Sakura’s her soulmate.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: random sasuke snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	bleeding ink

**Author's Note:**

> saw something about a soulmate au where (fem) sasuke draws dicks on her arm to see if sakura’s her soulmate.
> 
> had to write something about it.

“You idiot! There’s no way this is going to work!” Sasuke whispers hurriedly.

She’s sitting on her bed, legs crossed in a lotus position and arms held out. Naruto sits across from her, grabbing her forearm with a Sharpie marker in hand. 

“We won’t know if we don’t try!” He shouts back, albeit a lot louder.

She feels the marker glide over her skin, eyes squinted and nose scrunched in displeasure from the strong smell it emits. She doesn’t see what Naruto draws, distractedly looking out of the window until she hears a  clink , letting her know he was done.

“You have got to be kidding.” Sasuke says in with an exasperated sigh. 

Naruto, like the immature child he is, had drawn a bunch of penises on her forearm.

He grins at her and she restrains herself from gutting him.

___

Sakura stomps into the training ground the next day, face set in a snarl, teeth bared and hair disheveled.

“Not a  single  word,” she says as Naruto stifles a laugh, “or I’ll end you.”

There are several explicit drawings on her forearm.

Sasuke’s hands curl into fists inside the large hoodie she wore, covering most of her figure.

Nailed it.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 1 am. i pulled an all nighter yesterday so i should probably sleep but i don’t feel like it. so i wrote this instead. 
> 
> the idea came from “violence is never the answer— its the question” by Anonymous on here. 
> 
> comments appreciated 


End file.
